Fireworks
by narukak711
Summary: My first fic! Hinata and Naruto are at a festival, making s'mores and watching fireworks. NaruHina Fluff! Based on a prompt


Hi! This is based on a prompt from . : "Imagine your OTP roasting s'mores around a bonfire, laughing and enjoying each others' company, and then cuddling up to one another as the sky darkens and it gets colder. Finally, they finish off the evening by watching a fireworks display, and Person A may or may not be looking at Person B's reaction more than the sky." I don't own Naruto or any of its characters :)

"Uh, Naruto-kun could you please pass the marshmallows?" Hinata was afraid that Naruto hadn't heard her and she would have to speak up again but, just as Hinata was about to repeat herself Naruto passed her a plastic bag full of the over-fluffy marshmallows.

"Thank you."

Hinata started to carefully craft her s'more. She tried to make it so the marshmallow wouldn't ooze out and make her hands sticky, but failed miserably.

Hinata caught a glance of Naruto eating his s'more, and the abundance of marshmallow gushing out of it. She knew he had just thrown it together without having to plan out every move he made as if the s'more would determine the course of his life, and she admired that. Naruto had the recklessness that Hinata so desired for her life, but he was still so composed and caring. Naruto was everything that Hinata strives to be.

Hinata sat down next to the large bonfire and started to roast her marshmallow, hoping to achieve the perfect shade of brown. Hinata didn't particularly like roasted marshmallows, but she ate them because that's what people were supposed to do at bonfires. Naruto sat himself next to Hinata, preparing to cook what must have been his fourth s'more.

"Hey Hinata-chan! Are you enjoying the evening?"

"Oh yes, Naruto-kun. But, to be honest I don't really like roasting marshmallows; it takes too long." Hinata nervously giggled, not telling Naruto that she only eats the treat as a form of social custom.

"Have you tried cooking your marshmallows like this? It's a lot faster." With this statement, Naruto thrust his entire marshmallow directly in to the center of the bright flame. The marshmallow emerged flaming and looking like a hunk of charcoal. Naruto blew out the flaming treat with a swift breath, and stuffed the entire marshmallow into his mouth. Naruto chew and swallowed, flashing a cartoonish smile at Hinata.

She giggled in response. "You have marshmallow on your face." She was glad that it was becoming dark outside since it hid her blush as she wiped the marshmallow goo from Naruto's cheek.

"Thanks, Hinata-chan! Do you want to try?" Hinata carefully put the tip of her roasting stick in to the center of the flame. She withdrew it after watching the marshmallow turn to the same shade of charcoal as Naruto's. Even though she knew the marshmallow would be flaming when she removed it, having that flame in such a close proximity to her face startled her slightly, leaving her immobile.

"Blow it out!" Naruto reminded her. Hinata giggled at her awe and, with a deep breath blew out the fire.

The marshmallow did not look appetizing. It was slowly sliding down the stick that it was cooked on, leaving behind the still white center that contrasted the uneven black outside. Despite the appearance, Hinata took a bit of the gooey treat.

"Mmmm…" Hinata blushed, having accidentally letting a moan escape her. "It's delicious, Naruto…" It honestly surprised Hinata that a roasted marshmallow could taste so good – she could have eaten a hundred of them!

"I'm glad you like it Hinata-chan, it's the only way I'll eat marshmallows - Hey! The fireworks show is about to start! C'mon Hinata, we can watch them together!" With this exclamation, Naruto grabbed Hinata's wrist – prompting her to turn a deep shade of red – and took off running.

When the duo arrived at the location of the firework display, most of the ground had already been covered by other people sprawled out on blankets, ready to watch the festive show.

"I, uh brought my own blanket..." Hinata said, expecting Naruto to tell her to go sit by herself.

"Really? That's so nice of you Hinata-chan! Thanks for sharing – ooh, here's a good spot, let's put the blanket there!"

Hinata stood, shocked for a moment as Naruto's words registered. _He wants me to sit by him. Now go sit by him._ She had to command herself, almost robotically.

As the duo got situated on the plush blanket, the fireworks started. There were brilliant shades of reds, and blues, and yellows. "Wow, did 'ya see that one Hinata?" Naruto was mesmerized by the fireworks, with a childlike since of awe.

Hinata really did try to watch the fireworks, but with Naruto sitting next to her and making sounds every time the sky lit up with the exploding colors, she couldn't stay focused. His face lit up both literally and metaphorically every time a new explosion lit up the sky.

His face in the dim light of the fading explosions looked so soft to Hinata. She wanted so desperately for him to know how she felt, but lacked the courage to tell him. He was leaned back, using his hands to hold himself up. He looked so casual, almost as if he had an easy life.

If Hinata had to choose, that would probably be one of her favorite things about him – that he never gave up or gave in no matter how hard his life was. She looked down at his hand, which was resting probably six inches from hers. _Six inches._

Six inches were the only thing separating them from holding hands. Six inches were the only thing separating them from showing the village – no, the _world_ – that they belonged to each other.

Even the thought of this made Hinata blush. If Hinata had the courage that she so admired in Naruto, she could do it. She could close the gap. Six inches would be no more. Naruto would feel her dainty hands wrap around his hands - which would be rough from working as a ninja - and he would understand. He would understand how Hinata had spent her whole life loving him, how she watched him from afar all these years, how she had always been his silent cheerleader.

"Woah, that one was awesome! Hinata are you watching?" Naruto looked over at her, cocking his head slightly.

"Oh! Uh, yes I'm watching Naruto-kun. That one was beautiful." His question had snapped her out of her daze, but she still thought about how she longed for him to return her feelings.

Naruto flashed her one of his amazing signature smiles and turned back to watching the fireworks.

She saw his lips. They were full and luscious. Maybe it was from spending too much time with Sakura an Ino listening to them gush about boys, but she wish that his lips would latch themselves on to hers and that they would love her like she loved them.

_What would Naruto do if he were you, Hinata? _It was in this moment, while she was staring at the lips of the boy she loved instead of watching fireworks, she realized that she was a chicken.

Naruto never let fear hold him back, even in life and death situations. Hinata had always claimed that she was trying to be like Naruto, but her actions never showed that; she was a chicken.

So, she decided that she wouldn't be a chicken anymore.

She did it.

"Uh, Naruto-kun…"

"Yeah, Hinata?" He turned his head to look at her, and Hinata looked away, unable to make eye contact. But, reminding herself constantly that she needed to have Naruto's courage, she leaned forward and gently placed her lips on to Narutos'.

She pulled away almost as instantly as she kissed him, unable to look Naruto in the eye.

"Uh, Naruto-kun I'm uh so sorry, it's just -" Her eyes were starting to tear up when she was interrupted by a pair of lips planted on hers.

Naruto pulled away and whispered "I love you too Hina-chan. Now let's watch the fireworks; they're really cool." He smiled and pulled the still-dazed Hinata down to lay on the blanket with him.

"Naruto-kun… Thank you."

And with that, Hinata finally settled down to watch the fireworks, cuddling into Naruto's shoulder.


End file.
